Shout!
by NyaaRin
Summary: Kagura finds herself entangled by Sougo's own world, could she bear with what she'll learn? could Sougo finally shout those words out? One shot Okikagu


**A/N: Yush! Hello again minna! Remember me? XD ( took me quite few guts to say this XD) Well moving on… this story just popped out of my mind while listening to the song: Shout about it by the Vamps; then before I realized it, I was already writing it. So forgive me if sometimes the story will be a bit off XD Enjoy minna! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, all rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi!**

 **Shout!**

(One Shot)

*Normal P.O.V*

It was a fine day, birds chirping, grasses swaying, sun peeking through the clouds, sword and parasol colliding, vermillion and sandy brown locks dancing to the rhythm of the wind, crimson and cerulean eyes glaring at each other, legs and arms swiftly dodged by the other… **Truly** a very _fine_ day (Wait wha-!?); well at least for these two teenagers, who spent most of their time, clashing, fighting, cursing and any words that ends with "ing" that you could think of; They're probably on with it.

Well, nothing's new anyway, it's their _daily_ habit after all, it starts with a simple badmouthing then it all ends up with the usual bickering. That's Kagura and Sougo Okita we're talking about, fighting is in their nature, sadism actually, trying to pull each other's leg until someone kneels down, kiss the hand of the winner (master by the way) and admits defeat. That's what they are… Rivals… sadistic rivals…

So what else could go wrong? Is it just because Kagura matures up and Sougo was on his peak of reaching his limit? (Oh no... not that, I've seen enough stories with that and they've all nailed it; I don't want to brainstorm with anything sort or anything related with it... well I want to keep up that mature type though... am I talking to myself again?! Back to the story...)

Kagura was now 17 years old, her attitude was more ladylike now than before, puberty really did a great job transforming her, from a juvenile child to a mature woman she have become right now, was really amazing.

Speaking of puberty, it really did a great job for Sougo too, his crimson eyes were as charming as ever, squinted just perfect to suit his brown brows, his built could make any girl swoon and squeal, his sandy brown hair is flaxen still, only more clean compared before and his sadism increases every time (wait, should I really put this here?)

Well for about a matter of years they've been with each other there will always be one of them who'll feel different than before, in their case, since Okita was more mature and not to mention his keen intellect, understanding these kind of feelings will be easy, being prideful will always be a problem, denial was one too; but knowing Kagura, who is quite slow to a lot of things, hiding these "certain" feelings will be a piece of cake for Sougo.

He didn't believe himself when he finally accredited his fondness of her a year ago, which took him a couple of months to finally accept it, Since the simple "like" for her is growing strong day by day as he sees her, he find it quite amusing how could he still act "normally" in front of his "beloved" one,

"Oi Sadist! Gin-chan wanted me home now, see ya later, Yes?" she rode on Sadaharu's back and waved her hand as Sadaharu bark as a sign of goodbye and finally took the street leading to their house,

Sougo fixated his eyes on Kagura's back as she faded away on the horizon, he lifted his sword and looked at his reflection, his crimson eyes return the gaze, he clenched his hand and sighed,

"Why are you so naïve, China?"

He looked up and watched the clouds chase each other; he placed his free hand on his nape and scratched it,

"You hurt this officer's feelings again…"

He chuckled and walked away,

-#-

Sougo was walking on the hall of their Shinsengumi headquarters repeatedly saying "Tadaima" as his subordinates salute him along his way,

"Sougo! Welcome back!" Kondo waved his hand on the air as he saw Sougo,

"I'm back Kondo-san…" he replied,

" Yo! Soug-!"

"Why don't you just die Hijikata-san." He answered as he sticks out his tongue and pulled out his bazooka out of nowhere, with no further delay he triggered the canon but failed to send Hijikata flying.

"Teme!" Hijikata chased after Sougo and they circled around the room, their little play was stopped when three familiar figures caught their attention; it was the Yorozuya.

"Yo! Tax robbers!" Gin raised his hand and "greeted" them,

"Eh? Danna?" Sougo replied as he saw them only to be interrupted by Hijikata's charging to his "Danna"

"What did you call us, you diabetic bastard?!" Hijikata hissed,

"Are you deaf Mayora?" Gin taunted, and their argument goes on and on,

Kondo and Shinpachi tried to calm them down,

"Go Gin-Chan!" Kagura cheered on the background, Sougo chuckled as he saw her,

"What's so funny Sadist, Yes?" Kagura asked as she raised an eyebrow,

"You're still so immature China…!" and he continued to laugh, Kagura was so pissed that she draw out his parasol and tried to hit Sougo, but Sougo being Sougo, he easily dodged it,

"You're a hundred years early to hit me China!" he sighed,

"I'm a hundred more agile than you Sadist, Yes!" Kagura pulled her parasol that was held by Sougo and bumped her head into his, making Sougo groan in pain,

"Tsk! That was plain luck China!" He positioned himself and was about to draw his sword when Kondo interrupted them,

"Mah… Mah… Futari tomo, calm down now okay?" He demanded, patting both of Kagua and Okita's shoulders,

"I'll send you to hell later Sadist, Yes?" Kagura pointed at her rival, "Remember that!"

Sougo met her eyes and looked away as fast as he could, he shrugged and sat down,

"Make me, China…" He smirked, driving Kagura's rage on, luckily, Gin pulls her and made her sit down, "Calm your horses down Kagura!" he hissed, glaring at his comrade, "Fine, aru…" Kagura crossed her arms,

"Now… the reason why the Yorozuya were here is simple…" Kondo initiated,

"Did they steal something and they're being considerate enough to let themselves get arrested-!" Hijikata was cut off when a Tabasco sauce was thrown into his mouth, "MMFFHH!" He exclaimed as he tried to relieve the stinging of his tongue, "Teme, you damn perm-head!"

Sougo and his Danna looked at each other and did a thumbs up gesture, adding more fuel to Hijikata's anger,

"Would you all shut up and listen!?' Kondo freaked out as the room starts to rattle because of the ruckus his subordinates and "friends" were doing,

"CUT IT OUT!" He and Shinpachi shouted on top of their lungs,

The other three stopped and finally sat down,

"Look who's immature now, Yes?" Kagura commented and smirked at Sougo,

"Eh? Did you say something China?" he flashed a sly grin to his rival, a booming fight is rising on the background when Hijikata and Gin smacked their comrades with a paper fan,

"This is getting boring, that scheme was repeated for over 3 times already cut it out!" Gin picked his nose,

"So about the thing I was saying a while ago-!"

"WOULD YOU GO STRAIGHT TO THE POINT AND GET OVER THAT DAMN INTRODUCTION YOU GORILLA 'CAUSE I'M REASSURING YOU ANYTIME BY NOW WE'LL REPEAT THE SAME OLD THING AGAIN 'CAUSE WE'RE OBVIOUSLY GETTING ON EACH OTHER'S NERVES!" All of them shouted,

Kondo nervously chuckled and cleared his throat,

"Okay, the thing is, I've invited the Yorozuya here to help us with some aspects…"

"You, seriously called them here to _help_ us? Kondo-san?!" Hijikata said as he pointed at the three,

"Yeah… as I was saying, Gin-san and Shinpachi-kun will help us uncover the sealed districts of Kabukicho and act as our decoy for the raid we're going to do later at **** *** bar at the 5th district-!" Kondo was yet again interrupted by Kagura,

"Eh? Why only the two of them!? I'm a member of Yorozuya too, yes?" she demanded,

Kondo patted Kagura's shoulder and replied,

"This is a man-only mission Kagura-chan, we'll need you to watch over our headquarters until we come back, this is an important mission thus all the shinsengumi must attend, so please look over our place for a while…"

Kagura groaned, "But guarding this damn crap is boring Gorilla! How could I poss-!"

"You can eat all the foods at the fridge-!"

"Got it! Bye bye! See you later, Sayonara! Yes!" She cheerfully exclaimed and pushed all of them outside,

"Well… that escalated quickly…" Shinapachi commented,

"Don't you ever come ba- I mean, Take your time slashing those damn people, and stealing some of their money everyone SAYONARA ARU!" She waved and rushed inside the shinsengumi HQ,

"Can I guard this headquarters with Kagura too? I feel dizzy-!" Gin excused only to be stopped by Hijikata as he pulled him away,

"Something's wrong Sougo?" Kondo looked back,

"No, nothing…" he shrugged and walked alongside his superior,

"Don't worry she'll be fine, she's strong anyway…" Kondo reassured,

Sougo's eyes were widened when Kondo said that,

 _What the hell does this Gorilla know!?_ He thought,

He took yet another quick glance to their HQ's stairs then finally walked away,

 _Stop it Sougo! You looked like a damn lunatic worrying over that crazy girl, she'll be fine alright!?_ He sighed clearing his thoughts,

 _She'll be fine…_

-#-

"Food, so many food, this is heaven, Yes~" Kagura sings as she walks along the hall,

When her attention was caught by a well-lit room with a calming façade it was different from the others, this room looks so nice, everything was designated into their respective places, books, closets, even clothes, sword handles, table, sheets, all of it were arranged perfectly, unlike the others that is messy, porn books loitering around nor stacked and hid at the side or under their sheets, pieces of rubbish at the corner, messy closet, compared to the latter this one is truly a place you can find solace and relaxation,

"Whoever owns this room needs an award or even recognition! Yes…" Kagura nodded at what she thought,

She barged inside and scattered all the food at the floor, she opened one of the chips and munched it as she continues to wander inside the room,

"Strange, there's no sign of ero books anywhere… this guys might be a pure gentlema-!"

Her smile was changed to a frown when she saw a name at the corner of the table,

 **Okita Sougo**

"Tsk! So it was just that bastard's room aru!" she hissed and kicked the table in front of her, the books on top of it were scattered everywhere,

"…" she stared at the mess for a couple of minute and exasperatedly sighed when her guilt took over her body, "Damn guilt!"

She picked the books she messed up a while ago one by one when one of it caught her attention,

 **Don't dare read nor open this when you're not Okita Sougo, I'll kill you!**

^It was written at the center of the cover,

Kagura flashed a sly grin as she slowly unwrap the string of the book,

 _This will be fun! I'm going to blackmail that bastard with this mwahahaha!_

She chuckled inside her head, it took her a matter of seconds to finally untangle the string and she quickly proceeded at the first page of the "book", **scrapbook** apparently,

Inside the book contains a series of his sister's photos,

"Eh? That guy truly is a siscon! Yes!" Kagura reprimanded as she flipped the pages,

 _This maybe gay, but Aneue, ever since I've decided that I'll be a shinsengumi, I just can't contain my worries for you, are you doing fine there? Is there some suspicious guy lingering around? Just say I'll definitely break his bones to pieces!_

Kagura giggled as she pictures Sougo writing this, despite a couple of tries she just ends up laughing,

 _Nhe, Aneue, I've made it, I'm now a 1_ _st_ _division captain, can you believe it? I actually made it! But that damn Hijikata gets a higher position than I am! Kondo-san is our commander, no complain about that, but Hijikata- (insert some deadly chants here)- anyway, thank you for this crisps Aneue…_

A picture of crisps in a bowl was placed beside the writings,

"This guy's so immature!" Kagura said as she continued,

 _Nhe, Aneue, this is our first successful mission!_

The flipping of the pages goes on and on, until Kagura reached a page where it is obvious that there are quite droplets of tears crunched the paper,

… _Should I smile like you do when you've said goodbye to me Aneue?_

Kagura's face was flushed when she read this line,

 _I love you._

Kagura could feel her heart throbbed when she saw Sougo's handwriting on that page, It was kind of messy and there are some unaligned strokes, she wiped away the tears flooding on her eyes, stopping herself from flipping the other page,

"Picturing Sadist writing this was insightful…"

She tried to gain her thoughts once again, and flipped the page,

"I'm sorry sadist!" she thought.

The next page has no pictures in it, but there is something written,

 _I've met a despicable girl Aneue…_

*flip*

Kagura was shocked when she flipped the page, A picture of her looking at the sky with her parasol on her shoulder was paste in the page,

 _This annoying brat really gets in my nerves, she's obnoxious, loud, unladylike, voracious (insert more insulting words here)_

Kagura almost lose her cool until her eyes dropped in a sentence on the page,

 _But her smile was like yours Aneue…_

Kagura was startled,

 _It's so bright… innocent… beautiful…_

Kagura unconsciously smiled,

 _I feel so secured; I feel your presence into her,_

The next pages were series of their moments, from the cherry blossom scene, the beetle hunting, the time when he and Kagura fought the soldier from the Yagyuu clan, when they're caught up at the Rokkaku arc, ski disaster, feigned illness arc, when they've switched souls, up until the shige shige arc,

 _Neh, Aneue, I think I found something out…_

Kagura flipped the page,

 _ **I think I love her…**_

Kagura's face turned red when she read that line,

 _Nhe, Aneue, I take back when I said she's just like you… actually she's different, she's different, I was blinded by the thought of seeing you to her when in reality I was just caught up by my frustration again, the truth is… ever since the day I've met her, there is something that continues to linger on my head, at first it was her smile, then her reddish cheeks, her beautiful cerulean eyes, but now I've loved her completely as she is, not because she reminded me of you anymore, but because there is something building up within me that I just couldn't stop…I really want to shout about this… but this damn pride just often kills the mood… for even just a matter of moment I want to shout aloud this:_

She quickly turn the page, a picture of her smiling was pasted on it, And at the lower part of it there is something written, Kagura's heart skipped when she saw the words written at bold and quoted (Sougo doubled the writing)

 _China…no,_

" _ **Kagura, I love you."**_

Kagura's tears fell on the page,

"Eh? I'm crying?" she muttered until a sudden **"F***"** resounded on the room, It was Sougo,

Kagura turned around and saw a figure closed to withering, Eyes almost bulging out from the skull's orbits, legs closed to collapsing, trembling body, lips quivering, loud heart beating, excessive sweating, mind going black, steaming red face… a bewildered figure of Okita Sougo looking hysterically at Kagura who's tears are still falling,

"You-You, Y-You've read that!?" Sougo finally spoke,

"Yeah…" Kagura replied absentmindedly,

Sougo tried to calm himself down, Kagura stood up and wiped her tears, she walked towards Sougo and gave the scrapbook back to him,

"I'm sorry if I've read that without permission…"

Kagura was about to walk away when Sougo grabbed her arm,

"Listen, You've probably read this up to the last current page ain't you?" He asked,

"Yes…" Kagura replied,

Sougo sighed, but still his face were still red,

"You've messed up with my room, you've scattered unnecessary rubbishes, you seriously barged yourself into my own world and you're about to walk away from it?" He said, trying to look at Kagura's eyes,

"W-Why are you here anyway? Where are Gin-chan and the others?" Kagura stuttered, trying to force her way out of the awkwardness,

"I've escaped; I just can't stop worrying…" He confessed,

"Oh… Is that so…" Kagura gulped, her face is turning red. "I-Ive gotta g-!"

Before Kagura could finish her sentence Sougo's grip into her arms became harder,

"Stay…"

He handed the scrapbook back to her which in return, Kagura accepted,

"…Turn it at the very last page…" he said, Kagura followed his command, there she saw another hand written message, this time it was addressed directly to her,

 _Would you hear me shout China?_

Kagura looked at Sougo then at the scrapbook once again,

"Barging into somebody's own private world is a crime China… Say, can you hear it? Would you hear me shout China?" Okita smiled, handcuffs were already on his hands,

"You're despicable…"

Kagura smiled and put the handcuffs on her wrist, Sougo did the same,

"I would not run… I'll hear it; this handcuff will serve as my proof…" Kagura sighed, turning her gaze to Sougo,

"Then…"

Sougo inhaled and after a minute he let it go; along with the words he always wanted to say a long time ago, words that will never be enough to contain his love, never would be enough to show how thankful he is, never would be enough to remain as a secret,

" **BE MINE, CHINA!"**

 **-** The End-


End file.
